tjs_survivor_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains
|edenia = Limberg, Angry Video Game Nerd |blood_vs_water = Lady, Will |last_chances = Etna |final_showdown = Jordan, Etna, Beat, Ben, Andrew, Eevee, Robert |previousseason = Distant |nextseason = Redemption Island |}}Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains is the eleventh season of BambiTJ93's fanfic version of the reality television series Survivor, which premiered on April 16th, 2011. Read the season here! The show premiered on April 16th, 2011 at 8pm with a special 90-minute premiere, then returned to its normal hour-long format in the following week. This season marked the one year anniversary of the series. For the special occasion, 20 players returned to play the game for either a second or third time. These players were either known as a Hero or a Villain. Survivor: Green Hill contestant Jordan was named the winner in the final episode on June 14th, 2011, defeating Survivor: Cuties contestant Etna and Survivor: SEGA All Stars winner Beat in a 5-4-0 vote. Andrew, for the second time, won $100,000 as the "Sprint Player of the Season", narrowly beating out Shohn and Jordan. Rivals Limberg and Angry Video Game Nerd returned yet again for Survivor: Edenia. Limberg placed 9th, while Angry Video Game Nerd made it to the Final 3, placing 3rd overall, after tying in a 5-1-1 vote, but having more votes against then 2nd place Sub-Zero. Lady and Will both returned in Survivor: Blood vs. Water. Lady brought her daughter Danielle, and Will brought his fiancée Katherine. Will and Katherine placed 6th and 12th, while Lady and Danielle were the only duo to make the finals together, with Danielle taking 2nd, and Lady taking 3rd. Etna returned for her third time in Survivor: Last Chances, which was a season voted by the fans. She ultimately won the season. Junior, Heath, Mark, Roy, Midna, Gonzo, and Cyrano were all asked back for this season. They, however, either declined, or were cut from the cast. Midna would later return for Survivor: Prison Island. Contestants INTRO Heroes: Sonic, Eevee, Will, Shohn, Dustin, Skorbet, Robert, Andrew, Lady, Jacky Villains: Etna, Dongwa, Limberg, Nack, Jordan, Ben, AVGN, Karrington, Beat, Anthony :The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The game Voting history Review The Season: After some middle of the road seasons since All-Stars, Heroes vs. Villains returns with a vengeance, easily being a high tier season. Great cast that made strong moves, and some dumb moves, as well as strong showings by many players (Ben, Etna, Shohn). The Winner: While the season was awesome, the winner was not, as Jordan is low tier. Jordan pretty much was given no credit to anything the Villains did, as Ben and Etna got all of it, yet the jury awarded him, as the Heroes wanted a 'good person' to win. Characters © TJBambi93 / Nintendo / Sega / Nippon Ichi / PBS / Disney / Cinemassacre / ChrisMSMB Category:Seasons Category:Returning Player Seasons Category:Seasons with Fan Characters